


Una cesta di pulcini

by michirukaiou7



Series: Diario di un segreto [3]
Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: AU, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/10su10.html">10 su 10, 01. Lemon Yellow</a> e <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Extra/MemedelleRicorrenze/2009aprile.html">Meme di Aprile 2009, [Lista uno: Pasqua] 01. Pulcino</a></p><p>Il ragazzo corse dietro alla bestiola e la strinse in mano: era un cosino piccolo, fremente, giallo come la buccia di un limone maturo, morbido come il pelo di un gattino; era così minuscolo che riusciva a chiuderlo completamente, se stringeva il pugno.</p><p>Avvertimenti: AU, accenni di shounen ai; storia ispirata all'universo di "<a href="http://haruchan.altervista.org/fiction/diario1.htm">Diario di un segreto</a>", creato da Haruka (e quindi suo ©).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una cesta di pulcini

L’arrivo della bella stagione aveva reso l’aria di Kyoto satura dell’odore dei fiori di ciliegio che sfiorivano; era uno spettacolo piuttosto malinconico, pensò Seishiro: era giusto intento ad osservare come l’albero che aveva posseduto, non più di cinque giorni prima, la chioma più ricca del giardino, fosse adesso quasi senza più un fiore, quando una domestica passò nel cortile con un canestro da cui sfuggivano delle matassine gialle. Guardò meglio, mentre la donna si chinava a raccoglierne una: non era lana, erano  _pulcini_.

– Da dove vengono quelli? – chiese.

La domestica, accortasi in quel momento di lui, s’inchinò imbarazzata, facendo sfuggire il pulcino che aveva appena acciuffato – Li porta un contadino come ringraziamento per vostro padre.

Il ragazzo corse dietro alla bestiola e la strinse in mano: era un cosino piccolo, fremente, giallo come la buccia di un limone maturo, morbido come il pelo di un gattino; era così minuscolo che riusciva a chiuderlo completamente, se stringeva il pugno.

In quella, perseguitato dai rimbrotti di Yuto, comparve nel cortile Fuma-kun.

– Ti ho detto centinaia di volte che…

–  _Che non devo correre_  – brontolò il ragazzino – Non sono un bambino, Kigai-san, ho già undici anni!

Yuto sollevò un sopracciglio, scettico – Appunto, sei un  _moccioso_ , Monou, e devi obbedire a quel che ti si dice.

Seishiro fissò divertito la scena – Che ha combinato, stavolta?

– Oh, Seishiro-san! – esclamò il ragazzino, inchinandosi: a giudicare dal sorriso che gli illuminava il viso alla vista del suo superiore, il signorino aveva già intuito che avrebbe evitato la punizione.

– Corre per il dojo come fosse il figlio di un contadino nei campi, Seishiro-san – brontolò Yuto, sperando che, una volta tanto, sarebbe stato appoggiato.

– Cosa vuoi, Yuto-san, è un bambino!

– Non sono un bambino, Seishiro-san! – brontolò il ragazzino; poi, guardandolo meglio – Cos’avete in mano, signore?

– Oh, questo? – l’uomo riaprì il pugno, in cui il pulcino, spaventato, si era rannicchiato – L’ha perso una domestica – tese la mano verso il bambino, che guardava con desiderio l’animaletto – Lo vuoi?

Sul viso di Fuma, nel giro di pochi secondi, si succedettero una serie di espressioni contrastanti: avrebbe voluto prenderlo, ma temeva di esser preso davvero per un bambinetto, se l’avesse fatto, e questo, davanti al suo eroe, gli risultava assolutamente insopportabile; ammirava tantissimo Seishiro sin da quando aveva messo piede nel dojo due anni prima, e non voleva assolutamente fare figuracce. Eppure, il pulcino che gli porgeva sembrava così morbido…

– Tieni – rise Sakurazuka, afferrandogli una mano e posandovi la bestiolina – Puoi giocarci quanto vuoi.

Fuma si guardò la mano, dove il pulcino entrava giusto giusto, come in un nido su misura – Grazie, signore.

Seishiro gli sfiorò il capo con delicatezza – Ma cerca di non indispettire più Kigai-san, d’accordo?

Il bambino alzò su di lui due occhi lucidi di felicità – Sissignore!

– Tu sei… sei! – commentò Yuto, scocciato.

Sakurazuka gli diede una pacca sulla spalla, ridendo – Lascialo perdere, vecchio mio, è ancora un bambino!

Kigai si voltò verso il più indisciplinato dei suoi allievi, tutto intento a giocare con quel piumino giallo sole e, una volta tanto, ricacciò indietro le sue rimostranze.


End file.
